


И еще немного вина

by FemYujiS



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemYujiS/pseuds/FemYujiS
Summary: Смущенный румянец Сонджона, потянувшегося за самой обыкновенной кружкой за неимением подходящих бокалов, перекрывал любые переживания, заставляя Мёнсу улыбаться, а опирающегося на его плечо Сонёля – нетерпеливо ёрзать на месте.
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungjong/Lee Sungyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	И еще немного вина

\- И еще немного вина…

Многого стоило протащить эту бутылку в общежитие, особенно в день, когда все старшие заняты на своих записях, а менеджеры должны быть особенно бдительны. Но смущенный румянец Сонджона, потянувшегося за самой обыкновенной кружкой за неимением подходящих бокалов, перекрывал любые переживания, заставляя Мёнсу улыбаться, а опирающегося на его плечо Сонёля – нетерпеливо ёрзать на месте. Наверняка макнэ кажется, что он здесь лишний, или что лишний сейчас Ёль, и эта догадка заставляет улыбнуться Эля еще шире, ободряюще глядя на младшего. Он совсем не научился пить, поэтому опьянел еще на прошлой порции, но дверь в комнату надежно заперта, поэтому Мёнсу не хочется торопиться или спугнуть Сонджона ненароком. Тем не менее, когда тот отставляет пустую кружку – вообще-то принадлежащую Сонгю - в сторону, Эль берет его ладони в свои, осторожно и успокаивающе поглаживая. Ведь иначе юноша может вырваться, он и так круглыми глазами смотрит на Сонёля, который обвивает талию Мёнсу руками и целует того в шею. Пальцы Эля сжимаются чуть сильнее, притягивая младшего ближе.

\- Доверься нам… - выдыхает он, хотя Сонёль негромко спрашивает его на ухо секундой позже.

\- Мёнсу-я, ты уверен, что стоит?

\- Ёлли, это была твоя идея…

И от того, что Сонёль не спорит и ведет себя непривычно тихо, у макнэ перехватывает дыхание. И плывет перед глазами. Хотя второе, скорее, потому что Эль давит ему на плечи, заставляя лечь на спину, и принимается стягивать с младшего толстовку. Сонёль же тянет футболку самого Мёнсу вверх и целует спину, что не вызывает у того протеста.

\- Хён, - почти жалобно произносит Сонджон, когда с него снимают уже джинсы, не давая оказывать сопротивление – Сонёль, отвлекшись от своего занятия, удерживает его запястья, прижимая к полу, а отбиваться ногами кажется макнэ слишком глупым и неуклюжим. Ёль шипит что-то о неудобных кроватях, мимоходом хваля себя за расстеленное на полу одеяло, и целует Сонджона в плечо, прикусывая, а ногтями легко царапая кожу на боку, зачем-то не отпуская одну его руку, но давая полную свободу другой.

\- Хён, - стонет макнэ уже протяжно, чувствуя поглаживания ладони Мёнсу и глядя то на одного, то на другого расфокусированным взглядом, который не скрывает сбившаяся набок челка. Ему никак не удается сосредоточиться и понять, что будет дальше, даже когда пальцы Эля оказываются внутри него, слишком холодные и скользкие, а язык проходится по внутренней стороне бедра. Он мотает головой, отворачивается, но избавиться от ощущений это не позволяет, пока его удерживают настойчиво, не давая отстраниться или свести ноги. Сонёль смотрит больше на Мёнсу в этот момент, чем на Сонджона, хрипло дышит на ухо, когда макнэ немного успокаивается и всхлипывает. Но Ёль периодически целует или царапает именно его, отвлекая.

\- Сонёль, - окликает Мёнсу почти строго, когда младшего выгибает на одеяле от особенно удачного движения внутри, и тот слушается беспрекословно, скрывая стоны макнэ за поцелуем. Ведь Сонджон почти не контролирует себя, а им не нужно, чтобы вся округа сбежалась в общежитие.

\- Ёлли… - это уже мягче, притягивая старшего к себе и глубоко целуя под немного прояснившимся взглядом Сонджона, пока пальцы Мёнсу размазывают холодную смазку по его чувствительной коже, заставляя исходить мурашками буквально до дрожи. Теперь Сонёль перемещается ближе к бедрам Сонджона, разводя их чуть шире и приподнимая его согнутые в коленях ноги. У Сонджона во взгляде недоверие, но сопротивляться не получается, и смущение напрочь исчезает, ведь Мёнсу ему вдохнуть нормально не дает, а начавшая было его ласкать рука Эля успокаивающе сжимает его ладонь, когда Сонёль плавно толкается внутрь. Протестующий стон тонет в поцелуе, их переплетенные пальцы липкие, а внутри все горит от ставших более резкими движений старшего, но Сонджону кажется, что ничего лучше он еще не испытывал. От головокружения чувство, будь он на кровати – непременно бы упал, и падение оказалось бы затяжным. Он дышит прерывисто, рвано, ощущая на себе чужой взгляд и от этого стесняясь даже облизать пересохшие губы. Ему не хватает прекратившихся поцелуев Эля, который шепотом на ухо просит его вести себя потише, хотя рядом громко заходится Ёль. Но ладонь Мёнсу по-прежнему горячая, наверное, как старший там, внутри, и это перекрывает тянущую боль, попутно заставляя задыхаться от захватывающих ощущений. Кажется, он больше не будет чувствовать спокойствия, когда окажется в объятиях этих рук.

Долго продолжаться это не может, идея действительно принадлежала Сонёлю, а, значит, и предвкушением он мучается дольше, и взгляды, обращенные сейчас к младшим, совсем не ревнивые, а наслаждающиеся. Сонджон выглядит как находящийся в беспамятстве, наверняка они немного переборщили, но он желанный и таким. Мёнсу же откровенно подстегивает Ёля, то скользя ладонью по его чувствительной спине, то лаская кончиками пальцев макнэ, которому остается только жмуриться – младший рядом с Элем так послушен, что не остается сомнений, кто из них троих управляет всей ситуацией, призывно улыбаясь и едва слышно хмыкая. Этого хватает, чтобы их двоих накрыло горячей волной почти одновременно, и Сонджон провалился в дремоту вслед за чужим стоном «Мёнсу».

* * *

\- Ли Сонджон! Это ты додумался пить в общежитии? – взглядом Сонгю как обычно можно было убивать, но макнэ и без него умирал от стыда. То, что они творили вчера, вгоняло его в краску все утро, которым он каким-то образом оказался в своей комнате, одетый и приведенный в порядок. А теперь еще и возмездие за все приятное в лице лидера в гневе. И, разумеется, он обязан был взять вину на себя – все синяки младшим. Как и оставленные явно Сонёлем царапины или след от укуса на бедре, который привел Соджона в особенное смущение и замешательство. Но оправдательная тирада не состоялась: его вдруг обнял за плечи Ёль под недоверчивым взглядом Сонгю, которому мигом начали заговаривать зубы, а Эль мягко закрыл младшему рот ладонью, шепча успокаивающе на ухо.

\- Тише, Сонджон. Мы же хотим потом еще раз попробовать… вина?

Больших усилий стоило не поцеловать сейчас ладонь Мёнсу, а только кивнуть, оставляя все объяснения старшим. Но он действительно хотел попробовать еще раз того вина. Только уже на трезвую голову.


End file.
